leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS324
/ |title_ja=VS リザードン II |title_ro=VS Lizardon II |image=PS324.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=28 |number=324 |location=Battle Palace Battle Dome |prev_round=A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I |next_round=Standing in the Way with Starmie }} / or Vestige of the Orb (Japanese: VS リザードン II VS II or 宝珠の残像 The Orbs' Imprint) is the 324th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As puts his staff up to 's chin, she asks what he's doing. Spenser states that he can tell something about Sapphire from her eyes. has attack with , but Spenser knocks him to the ground with his staff. Spenser states that by looking at her eyes, he can tell that Sapphire touched the Blue Orb. As he talks to her, Ruby pulls out a Memory Lighter and ignites it. Inside the Battle Dome, has attempt to defend itself from 's . As the Frontier Brains look excitedly at the battle, leaves to discuss something with Scott. asks how he found out a way to find . Noland reveals that he had captured three from Artisan Cave the day before. He reveals that during the clash with Guile Hideout, some of the Smeargle were able to one of the moves Jirachi could use. He has the Smeargle use , which releases a bright flash of light. Noland states that although he has never seen the real Jirachi, he can use the flash of light created from Wish to determine where Jirachi would appear with the use of the 's surveillance cameras. Back on the battlefield, Metagross is finally knocked out, making Tucker the winner of the battle. Tucker congratulates Emerald for the well-fought battle, but points out that gets weaker with each consecutive use. He offers to battle Emerald again when the Battle Frontier officially opens, but Emerald just leaves without a word. Tucker assumes that Emerald is unable to suppress his anger, and goes off to join his teammates. Suddenly, Tucker notices Guile's shadow from the window, and he sends his to pursue the villain. The other Frontier Brains are shocked to see Tucker acting so oddly. Noland gets a signal where Jirachi has appeared next: the top of the Battle Dome. Back at the Battle Palace, Sapphire questions what her connection to the Blue Orb has to do with anything. Spenser apologizes, and explains that he got worked over meeting one of his kindred. Ruby gestures to Sapphire that she did a good job and the two run off. Ruby reveals that with the Memory Lighter, he recorded Spenser's strange behavior. Meanwhile, Emerald approaches Spenser at the Battle Palace's entrance. Emerald tells Spenser that he intends on challenging the Battle Palace, as his plans have been disrupted. Emerald states that he'll challenge the Battle Palace now and the tomorrow, so he can finish the Battle Dome again on the last day. Spenser agrees, and states that their battle will go unseen by the press, as that's how he prefers it. On the Battle Dome's roof, the Frontier Brains are helpless to stop Guile from sucking Jirachi into a . The Poké Ball falls to the roof, with Jirachi fully captured. Guile picks up the Poké Ball and proudly proclaims that Jirachi is now his. Major events * and begin suspecting . * loses his Battle Dome challenge against . * Emerald goes to challenge the Battle Palace immediately. * Guile Hideout captures . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Scott * Guile Hideout Pokémon * ( 's; borrowed by ) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * ( 's; ×3) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Guile Hideout's) * ( ; new) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Lizardon II - Dư ảnh của viên ngọc }} de:Kapitel 324 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS324 zh:PS324